


'Til Death

by Calacious



Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Isolation, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Virus, modernized, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: "I meant every one of those words," Matt says, pressing a kiss to the back of Martin's hand. "Every word. 'In sickness and in health...'til death do us part.'"
Relationships: Martin Brody/Matt Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Week 8: Isolation





	'Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unwrapped Week 8: Isolation
> 
> For some reason, these two volunteered, and I was rather delighted that they did.
> 
> Thank you csi_sanders1129 for reading this and offering feedback.

"Sir! Sir!" The nurse raps on the glass, frantic, but Matt ignores her in favor of holding Martin's hand. 

"Hey, babe," he says, leaning in close, knowing that his actions will more than likely mean that he'll get infected too, not caring in the slightest. 

"Sir, you can't be in there!" The nurse jiggles the door handle to no avail. The chair that Matt had placed beneath it is doing its job well, keeping the doctors and nurses out, and allowing him to stay in with the man he loves. 

"You should leave," Martin says between breaths that he fights to attain. The mask over his face muffles his words, but Matt can still understand them. 

Matt shakes his head and tightens his grip on Martin's hand. "Not on your life," he says. 

Martin chuckles, just a huff of air, and smiles. The small act leads to a series of hacking coughs that leave him breathless.

"Hey, hey," Matt says. "None of that now." He brushes his lips over Martin's forehead, it's warm, and Matt wishes that he could remove the fever, that it was him in the hospital bed fighting to breathe, rather than Martin. 

Martin gives him a wry look, and opens his mouth to say something, but Matt shakes his head, making Martin shut his mouth in a firm frown. 

"Save your breath," Matt says. It's a moot point. He knows that no matter how much breath Martin saves, it won't be enough if his body can't fight off this damning virus.

"Remember those vows we took?" Matt says. He rubs a thumb over Martin's knuckles, ignores the pounding on the door. He knows that they will eventually break in, he doesn't care.

"'I Matt Hooper, take thee, Martin Brody, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness, and in health,'" Matt says.

Martin's eyes shine and he blinks back tears. 

"I meant every one of those words," Matt says, pressing a kiss to the back of Martin's hand. "Every word. 'In sickness and in health...'til death do us part.'"

"No," Martin whispers. 

"What is death but a new beginning?" Matt asks. 

"Promise me," Martin puffs out between labored breaths. "Promise me that you'll live."

"Not unless you promise me to fight this," Matt says, stubborn as ever.

Martin sighs, coughs, nods. When he meets Matt's gaze, there's a steely look in his eyes, and he squeezes Matt's hand. "Okay," he says.

And for now, that's enough.

It's enough when the doctors, with help from security, finally break through the barrier that Matt set up. 

Enough when Matt is hauled from the room and Martin is once more isolated, surrounded only by doctors and nurses dressed in so much gear that they make Matt think of aliens. 

Enough when a week passes and Matt is found virus free, but Martin is still fighting for every single breath. 

Enough when Matt is finally allowed into his husband's room, Ellen, Sean and Michael in tow, and Martin's mouth is no longer blocked by an oxygen mask. 

Enough when Matt is able to take Martin home. 

"'To love and to cherish,'" Martin says, a week after his recovery. 

They're lying in bed, limbs entangled in mussed sheets. 

"Huh?" Matt pauses mid-kiss, lifts his head from where it's resting on Martin's chest, raises an eyebrow.

"You forgot that part of our vows," he says, a lopsided grin on his face. 

"Oh, I did, did I?" Matt asks, a shark-like grin in place. 

"And the part where we said we pledged our lives to each other," Martin adds, lifting an eyebrow of his own.

"And what if I was just waiting for you to return to me so you could say those words?" Matt asks, biting Martin's chest playfully. 

Martin laughs. "Sure, you were," he says, kissing the top of Matt's head. 

And just like that, it's like they were never parted by a handful of days that threatened to part them forever. 


End file.
